Face Down
by ImperioYou
Summary: “Stop, Keifer. Please.” I begged. He was putting his hands up my shirt. “Stop. I’m not ready.” I try and push him off, he doesn’t budge. Kristina's POV. First General Hospital fanfic.


**Author Note: **This is my first General Hospital fic. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. Review, please!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my head_

_ I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

"Is he hurting you Krissy?" My sister, Sam, asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"No." I quickly lie for my boyfriend, Keifer. "Wouldn't I tell you if he was Sam? I tell you everything." I didn't like lying to my sister, but Keifer doesn't hit me very much. It's always my fault anyway. I must be doing something wrong to make him so mad.

"Yeah, I hope you would tell me. Just don't let him presure you to much." She said and walked to the door, "I love you." Then she left.

My phone started dinging from the table. I go over and get it. It is a text message from Keifer: _Hey, I'm comin over._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone_

_ and then he swears he loves you_

I fell to the floor holding my face. He had hit me, again. If I would have just have sex with him, then I wouldn't be on the floor trying, but failing, to hold in my tears.

I cannot bear to look at him in the eyes when I look up. The next thing I know I hear the door slamming and his car pulling out. I stay on the floor for what seems like an eternity.

"What did he do to you, Krissy!" My brother, Michael, yells. He ran from the door way to me.

I couldn't tell him. He would kill Keifer just like he killed Claudia. "I tripped and fell."

"Don't lie. I saw him pulling out." Michael's face was red, but I knew he would never lay a finger on me. He was my best friend and I was his.

"His mom called, he had to go. He left before I fell anyways." I lie. It seemed like all I ever do is lie nowadays.

"Whatever. You and me both know your lying to protect his sorry ass." Michael yelled.

"Just leave. Go!" I yelled back. Crying from anger and the pain, but not from sadness.

"Kristina one of these days he is going to hit you and keep hitting you, but you will have no one around to protect you." He said than leaves. He wasn't just mad at Keifer, but mad at me. Everyone is starting to dislike me, because of Keifer. My friends won't talk to me and my family knows I'm lying.

I walk up the stairs to my room. I see the big bruise on my left cheek. That was going to be hard to cover up. But after fifteen minutes I finally got it covered with makeup to where it was barely noticeable. My phone once again started ringing. Keifer.

"Hello?"

"I am sorry, K. I don't know what overcame me." I listen to his apology. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." I say and the tears start to fall.

"Thank you so much, K. It will never happen again. I love you."

I try my best to make it sound like I am happy, "I love you, too." He hangs up and I soon follow. I lay in my bed and try to sleep.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

After about an hour of lying in my bed I got up. I couldn't sleep. I decide to go for a walk. I grab my iPod, phone, and purse and walk out the front door. I put my iPod on classical, calming music and start walking.

I was about to turn back when I heard shouting. I look for the source and find Michael yelling at some guy.

"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel good when you see her crying at your feet? Huhh, man? Do you?" Michael yelled and raised his fist to punch the man. Who could it be?

"I never hit her." I hear the man say. Then it dawns on me: Keifer.

"What are you doing to him?!" I scream and both turn their heads.

"Thank god your here, K. Your psycho brother was going to kill me. He said that I hit you. What a lie, right?" Keifer says and I see the look in his eyes telling me not to mess this up.

"Yeah. A lie." I say barely loud enough for them to hear. "Let him go." I quickly change the subject to something not about me.

Michael let's Keifer go and walks away. Not saying a word to either of us as he does so.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

It has been two weeks since Micael almost beat up Keifer. I've been his three times. The hardest right after Michael left that night. Keifer says I said something to Michael, but I didn't.

In two weeks a lot has changed. Michael told Sam, Jason, and Carly what happened. I don't know if my father know, he probably does. Sam and Michael will not speak to me. Michael hates me for standing up to Keifer. Sam hates me, because knows I'm lying for Keifer. Ohh well, this is my life, not their's.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

"Stop, Keifer. Please." I begged. He was putting his hands up my shirt. "Stop. I'm not ready." I try and push him off, he doesn't budge.

"Shut up, K. I've waited to long for you!" He said aggressively.

"STOP!" I say and push him, with all my might, off. He falls to the floor.

"You bitch!" He screams, "You do not tell me what to do. If I want to have sex I'm going to have sex."

Would he really rape me?

I ran. I almost made it out the front door before he caught me.

"Stupid mistake." He whispered and put his hands around my neck. Oh my god, he was trying to kill me.

I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't. I reached behind me. I grabbed a vase and in one swift motion hit him with it. He fell to the ground slowly. His head was bleeding. I kept trying to catch my breath. Even though he was on the ground his hands still felt like they were on my neck.

"What happened, Krissy?" I heard Sam come in. I didn't move, couldn't move. "Oh god, Krissy." She came and hugged me tight. And I cried into her arms for what seemed like forever.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_

_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_

_"I finally had enough. _


End file.
